


The Bake Sale

by bisexualknuckles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualknuckles/pseuds/bisexualknuckles
Summary: Au in which Peter is Tony's biological child. Peter asks Tony to help him with cupcakes for a bake sale, and Tony realizes he really isn't the "school function" type of dad. Until people start talking shit about his son, of course.





	The Bake Sale

At first, Tony didn’t do PTA meetings. He honestly hated going to parent/teacher conferences when Peter was younger; he knew his kid was doing well. Come on, it was  _his_  kid.

He also didn’t like showing up at Peter’s school, because everyone knew who he was. It wasn’t the kids that bothered him, no he loved kids. It was the teachers and other parents that got under his skin.

The other parents who would glare at him, as if he wasn’t capable of taking care of his own kid. As if he thought Peter was better than everyone else. Sure, he thought the highest of his son, but what parent didn’t?

Well, Tony’s own father, maybe not, but Tony was determined to change that for his own kid. Especially since it was just the two of them. Uncle Rhodey, too.  _Okay_ , and Aunt Pepper. They made it more enjoyable.

Tony always made sure Peter was dressed in the proper clothes, had Rhodey pack his lunch with everything he needed, and Pepper and him took turns helping Peter with his homework. He never really needed it, though.

So when Peter came to him, already an eighth grader, and asked him to help him make cupcakes for his school bake sale, Tony had just blinked.

“Oh, are you volunteering for that?” Tony had asked, stacking two pancakes on Peter’s plate. “I thought it was optional.”

“So you  _did_  read the form I brought home.”

Tony’s mouth screwed up to one side, setting the plate on the table. “Well,  _duh_. I read all the papers you get from school. Even the most boring ones, like the pet parade you had a year ago.”

Peter crossed his arms, propping his elbows on the table with a huff. “It’s not fun if your pet is a robot cat.”

Tony felt a twinge of hurt, but decided to ignore it. Wait until Peter was a teenager. The hurt would come in endless waves.

“I spent hours making that for you.”

“It’s not cool when it explodes and the oil burns a kindergartener.”

“Ah, yes, I remember that law suit quite fondly.”

Peter snorted, starting to cut into his blueberry pancakes with his fork. “It’s extra bonus points if I volunteer. All I gotta do is make a couple of cupcakes and sit for two hours, and I get ten extra points on my next test. Come on, dad, please? I can’t do it all by myself.” Peter was practically begging, his fingers interlocked in a prayer gesture.

Tony hated when Peter begged, because he always gave in.  _Always_.

“Fine. When do you need them?”

“Tomorrow morning by eight.”

Tony stopped mid-chew, glaring at his son. “You just now decided to tell me that?”

Peter gave a sheepish shrug, not meeting his dad’s eyes. “I thought I’d wait until you were done with your business meeting. You’re always cranky during those.”

Tony sighed, standing up and walking to the cupboard. “You’re lucky I have cake mix. Finish your dinner, then we’ll get started.”

* * *

 

Tony had called Rhodey to come help, and he had happily obliged.

“Hey, Tones, remember that one time in college when we tried to make a whole cake on our little burner in our dorm room?” Rhodey grinned, helping Peter mix the cake batter in the bowl.

“How can I forget the look our professors gave us when they had to call the fire department and evacuate the school?” Tony snorted.

Peter laughed, holding the bowl while Rhodey poured the batter into the cups. “I’m surprised you two didn’t get kicked out of school.”

“Well, at least  _I_  finished school.” Rhodey gave Tony a playful wink.

Tony rolled his eyes, flicking chocolate batter onto the front of Rhodey’s shirt.

“Hey!”

“Don’t you both start doing this! I need these for school in the morning!” Peter snapped, holding the bowl to his chest.

“Good thing the kid intervened because this bowl was about to go over your entire head.” Rhodey threatened. The paper towel he was using to try and wipe off the cake batter only smeared, so he could only grimace in disdain. “Also, you’re buying me a new shirt.”

“As if the sheer presence of me wasn’t enough to sustain your needs.”

“The cupcakes are gonna burn if you two don’t shut up!” Peter shouted, pointing at the oven.

Tony quickly pulled them out of the oven. “They’re saved, don’t worry.”

Rhodey had started slapping red and blue icing onto the cupcakes, grumbling something about how Tony was an idiot under his breath. Nothing unusual in this nightmare of a home.

“Maybe you two should just get married already.” Peter mumbled, shoving the spoon in his mouth.

“Speak up, spider. I can’t hear you over the thought that if you keep it up I’ll pour this batter right down your back.” Tony teased, bringing the bowl dangerously close to Peter.

Peter giggled, holding out the spoon for Tony. “You know I’d never tell a lie.”

“Hm. Heard that one before.” Rhodey smirked, dabbing some red icing onto his nose.

“Can we get this done? I have to go to bed in an hour.”

“Anything for you, your majesty.”  

* * *

 

Tony didn’t expect that he would have to help Peter carry in all of those cupcakes, but here he was, dressed in a suit to go to a meeting afterwards, holding two trays of blue and red cupcakes.

Peter led him to a table in the back, setting up the little sign he had decorated himself that warmed Tony’s heart. “My meeting isn’t for another ten minutes, do you want me to sit with you?”

Peter smiled, patting the seat next to him. “Sure.”

Tony watched the other parents who were whispering, giving glances at them. The thing was, Tony never dropped Peter off in a limo, or anything outrageously extra in fear of kids bullying him. Nobody had really bothered Peter, that Tony knew of. It seemed to be the parents that were talking crap constantly. It was tiring.

A couple kids had come by, and one of Peter’s teachers, all buying cupcakes and giving him praise. Tony beamed at Peter’s bright expression. This was all he wanted for Peter: to be happy.

Everything seemed to be going well, until a group of mothers passed by, whispering loudly.

“I can’t believe he’s actually  _here_  with his kid. I thought he was too important to be bothered with such a thing.”

“You know he probably doesn’t get any attention at home.”

“Did you see he put spiderwebs on the cupcakes? What is this,  _Halloween_?”

“The kid will probably grow up to be a snob like his father.”

Tony watched Peter’s expression fall, and even though he was acting like he wasn’t listening, he knew his son had heard them.

Tony was livid. He was  _pissed_. This must have been what Bruce Banner felt like all the time, except amplified. You could talk about Tony Stark all you wanted, but his son?  _No_ , it was no-go. Negative.

“JARVIS, cancel my meeting.” Tony demanded of his AI, who didn’t protest. He stood up at the table, scooting it forward with enough force that Peter’s sign shook.

Peter’s eyes widened. “Dad, what are you  _doing_?” The whisper was harsh.

Tony didn’t answer as he marched over to the group of moms, pushing himself between them.

“Hello, ladies.”

_If you even deserve to be called that._

They blinked in surprise, their mouths agape.

“So, uh, Karen, is it?” Tony asked, his foot tapping against the floor rapidly.

“No, it’s-”

“I don’t care enough to know, but with that haircut of yours, you look like a Karen.”

The women still weren’t sure what to say as an awkward silence had fallen over the room. People were starting to stare, since most of them had only heard Tony talk this much on TV.

“So, where is  _your_  child’s baking table set up?”

The women whom he referred to as Karen crossed her arms, finally working up the courage to actually speak properly. “Right over there in case you were wondering.”

Tony glanced over her shoulder, narrowing his eyes. “Huh, I didn’t know they allowed store bought monstrosities into the bake sale. Shouldn’t you have made them homemade? Or are they just that pitiful that they just look like they were run over under a semi?”

Karen, or whoever she was, looked appalled. She huffed in annoyance, looking as though she was about to snap back, but Tony stepped to where only she could hear him speak.

His voice was low, dangerous even. He had only ever spoken to a few people like this before, and most of the instances had been involving Peter being in danger.

“Listen to me carefully,” He started. “If you ever speak badly about my son again, I will have everything bad you’ve ever done resurfaced to the media. Everything. I will not stop until your life is ruined, do you hear me? You’re so lucky Colonel James Rhodes and owner of my company Pepper Potts are not here, because you’d be six feet under ground right now. _Capiche_?”

The lady’s eyes were wide, as if she was letting every word sink in. She gave a slow nod, swallowing loudly as she backed away. Needless to say, those women never came back around.

Once the anger had slowly dissipated out of Tony’s system, he turned to Peter. What if he had embarrassed him? Made him mad? Tony hadn’t even given a single thought to how Peter would have felt about the confrontation.

To his surprise, Peter was struggling not to laugh. His smile was bright under his hand (Tony had that smile memorized, he didn’t need to see the full thing to know what power it truly held) and his eyes were crinkled at the edges. Just like Tony’s eyes.

Tony grinned, coming back to the table. “You good, champ?”

Peter laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. “Never better. I heard everything, you know.”

“That’s what happens when you have spidey senses.”

Peter gave him a soft smile, handing him a red cupcake. “Here, for you, Iron Man.”

Tony’s heart was no longer in his chest because it felt as if it had melted onto the floor. “Thank you, Spider-Man. Cheers?” He held out his cupcake, as Peter grabbed his own.

Peter grinned. “Cheers, dad.”

After the incident, Tony never missed a school function or event ever again. Not one bad word was spoken about Peter Parker at school, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: stonerclintbarton


End file.
